Too Dramatic
by PoisonKisses-HitsandMisses
Summary: My name, Dave Strider. My purpose in life, Live and stay cool. But it's hard to stay cool when I have to join the not so cool Drama club, and I start to fall for a uncool little ball of anger, though as far as I'm admitting, that's not fucking true. Whatever, let's just get this bitch over with... (Davekat)


God fucking dammit. Just beg that great lord or whatever the hell you worship to damn this shit into eternity. Damn it way past those fucked up memories nobody wants to remember, past that awkward moment you got drunk and made out with your cousin, fuck it sideways with a fucking bloody ass chainsaw you made when you figured out how alchemy works.

My name is Dave Strider. I'm a Junior in Highschool, and right now I'm sitting at lunch. My bitchy little sister is sitting across from me laughing up a storm.

Okay, maybe that's an over exaggeration, but she is chuckling and has that cocky smile of hers. She finds it so amusing as I'm sitting here, trying to keep my cool facade, which is kinda hard at the moment. After all she somehow won a bet, it was really stupid and I am not even gonna mention it. Honestly I have no clue why I made that bet, it was the dumbest bet ever made. Like, in the history of bets. But whatever, screw that shit with the previously mentioned chainsaw, what matters is that I lost, and now I have to join the fucking Drama club, which includes being part of all plays and musicals. Okay, you actually have to audition, but since apparently I actually have to put effort into it, yeah I'm gonna get the part.

Don't get me wrong, I love acting, and singing isn't bad either, it's actually sort of fun, but I have a reputation to uphold here. I am THE cool kid, and since Bro graduated two years ago, I am the person that everyone looks to as the hottest shit ever. And lets all face it, I don't know what the hell goes on in other schools, but at Peixes high, Drama geeks are just that, geeks. They are almost at the bottom of the rung. Hell, they spend lunch fucking LARPing. Vriska, probably the only cool kid to ever set foot near the drama department in history of the school, is tapping away at her phone. Her Gorgeous hair, recently died a midnight blue, was brushed over one shoulder, and her tight black halter, with fake blood splatter, only passed dress code because it was over a spiderweb off the shoulder fish net. Oh well, she does look pretty good in the chest area at least.

I have no clue whats going on, but next thing I know she slams her phone down and smiles at me victoriously.

I fucking hate that smile. Makes me think she just finished plotting how to kill me, and like masturbate over my body or some shit.

"Fuck, what the hell's going on in that mental mind of yours now, Serket?"

" I just pulled some strings, and guess who gets to walk right onto that little stage and introduce himself to the club after school today?"

Her smile widens, and I force myself not to react. How the hell did bro do this all these years?!

Before I can even think of a cool retort, the bell rings. My sister, the "black widow", and the rest of our little group grab their bags and head off in their own directions.

Let us flash forward cause my classes are boring as hell. Pretty much I sat there and doodled on my notebook, as the teachers droned on about whatever the hell those classes were. Really, I'm lucky I know where they are.

But in current moments, or as I like to call them where the fuck we should be living but everyone refuses to, I am wondering through the halls lost. Through all my years here, never once have I had the need to be anywhere near the drama department, and suddenly I am realizing I have absolutely no clue where it is. I don't even have fucking hints. I'm more lost then a Zebra trying to have sex with a fucking mermaid. Like, what the hell do I stick where? And what the actual fuck is gonna come out if I fuck this up?!

I see a really adorable girl walking past me, she has on fluffy blue cat ears in her short dark brown hair, and a tail clipped to her jeans, which were pretty much falling off of her thin waist. Seems like the type to be in drama, or at least know where it is.

"Yo kitty cat!" I shout over to her, the crowd is pretty thin in this area right now, so she has no problem stopping and turning towards me.

"Are you talking to me, nya?"

Oh god. Not the nya. Anything but the nya. I remember bro having this one anime friend who ended every fucking sentence in nya. Why the hell do they even do that?!

" Uh, yeah I am…"

She smiles and steps closer, weaving out of the way of a pair of students holding hands, and stands right in front of me. Damn was she short. She actually had to look up a pretty good amount to look me in the face. From what I can tell through the tint of my shades, she had emerald eyes that sparkled, and a light amount of freckles dusting across her softly tanned skin. She had pretty lips, which weren't covered in a whorish shade of lipstick like pretty much every girl in this school, actually, she didn't seem to be wearing any makeup at all. Actually she seemed fairly innocent and young. You could even go as far as calling her cute, or pretty.

"What can I do for you, nya?"

I wince slightly behind my shades when she says the dreaded nya again, if she is part of the drama club, that's gonna take some time to get used to.

" Yeah, just wondering if you know where the drama department is? I'm gonna be part of the club, or some shit like that, you know how it is."

She smiled, and I could see her canines were pretty sharp compared to what's normal, though they could be fake to go with the whole cat girl thing.

She clapped her hands together, hands that were pretty much entirely covered by the sleeves of her too big army jacket. Did this girl have clothes that fit?

"Oh wow, you're gonna be part of the drama club, nya!"

I nod my head and she grabs my hand, dragging me through the hallways.

She went on and on about how much fun it was, ending each sentence with "nya!".

"Oh wait! I almost forgot, what's your name, nya?"

I'm slightly taken back by the question, surprised that she doesn't know who I am. I am like a fucking celebrity in this school.

"Dave. Dave Strider. And the kitty cat goes by…?"

She laughs and slows down, finally dropping my hand, and turns to face me, walking backwards.

"My names Nepeta Leijon, nya! Although you can call me whatever you want, as long as it's not mean, nya!"

She gives one last, pretty damn adorable if I don't say so myself, giggle before turning towards a door with the whole dramas of life bullshit painted on it. You know, the happy mask sad mask thing, yeah that. The doors in the way back of the school, a section I have honestly never been to, and it looks like every other room in the area is some form of supply room.

"Here we are, nya! I'm sure you'll have so much fun, nya! Although, it can get a little hectic, just a warning, nya."

She pushed open the door and the hallway is immediately filled with yelling and screams.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

**_A\N Sorry this isn't so good, and sorry it's short, but please review. Also any suggestions blah blah blah, i accept critics, but I hope you aren't mean about it. Whatever just tell me if there's anything you'd think be cool, just anything really! 3_**


End file.
